


Cherry Lips & Summer Heat

by anemonemist



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Summer, it's only mentioned don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemonemist/pseuds/anemonemist
Summary: A tattered old photo takes Hongjoong back to the year of 2018.They were young boys in love. Hongjoong wishes it had stayed that way.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 15
Kudos: 48





	Cherry Lips & Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a couple of photos and I initially posted it on twitter but decided to upload it here too.  
> I'm going to go ahead and apologise like x1000  
> I hope you enjoying reading all the same though.
> 
> And please leave a comment if you read it, even an emoji is fine if you don't really have anything to say :)

"Grandpa?" Hongjoong looks up from the book he's reading. 

His ten year old grand-daughter walks towards him with a paper in her hands. 

"What is it?" He asks her. 

She shoves the paper in his face, a furrow in her brows. "Was this you? He looks like you." 

Hongjoong pushes his glasses higher on his nose and takes a closer look. It's a photo, faded and scratched but Hongjoong would recognise it anywhere.

A photo of him on the back of another boy. They're young and happy under the sun. Their smiles are warm and real. 

Hongjoong remembers him. Will always remember him. _Park Seonghwa_. The boy he had loved in the year of 2018.

-*-

It had been an impromptu photoshoot to help Mingi with his portfolio. The weather had been too good to pass up and the summer holidays had just begun. There was no beach close to where they lived so a few rounds of basketball had been decided.

Somewhere between posing and playing around for Mingi, they had fallen into their own bubble. Seonghwa was determined to learn the 'art of dribbling' as he so put it. Hongjoong should've warned him, saw it coming from a mile away but it was too late.

By the third attempt the ball decided to completely give up and bounced right back into Seonghwa's face. 

The sudden attack had Seonghwa frozen in his spot, mouth gaping as he blinked several times, disoriented.  


But the shell shocked expression on Seonghwa's face had Hongjoong bending over in laughter. It was hilarious. 

"Joongie." Seonghwa whined after a couple of seconds passed and his senses had come around. 

Hongjoong righted himself, sides aching from laughing so hard to see Seonghwa pouting at him. 

"I'm sorry, love." He made his way over to the taller boy and held out his hands.  Seonghwa took them in his own, letting their fingers entwine. His hands were thick and warm like fuzzy blankets on winter nights. It made the inside of Hongjoong's belly flutter. 

"That really hurt." Seonghwa continued to complain. 

"Aww," Hongjoong chuckled, "but you should have seen the look on your face." 

Seonghwa let out a huff of breath. It reminded Hongjoong of a kid throwing a tantrum.  He lifted himself onto his toes to press a light kiss on Seonghwa's nose. The boy scrunched his nose at the contact, a giggle escaping his lips. Hongjoong's heart skipped a beat at the precious sound.  


"That's not enough." 

Hoongjoong then pecked his cheeks, one after the other, a teasing smile upon his lips.

When Seonghwa didn't give in, Hongjoong shook his head in amusement and kissed his chin all the while avoiding his lips. 

"Kim Hoongjoong." Seonghwa groaned with a little stomp of his right foot. "Just kiss me already." 

"Should've started with that then."

With a laugh he pressed their lips together. The sensation that flooded his system was euphoric. His body tingled from his fingers to his toes. Kissing Seonghwa had always felt that way, like he was moving from one world to another.  


They broke apart after a few seconds, still holding hands and both refusing to let go as if doing so would mean losing each other. It made no sense but Hongjoong knew he wanted to hold on tight to the boy for as long as he could.

"Alright. Break it up folks." Mingi interrupted. "I think that's enough lovey-dovey shit for the day." 

They cracked a laugh when Mingi made a disgusted face. He simply waved his camera and gestured them to follow him.

They sat on the steps of the park to go through the camera roll, eager to see the outcome of their efforts.

Hongjoong was seated between Seonghwa's legs, back resting against his solid chest. Seonghwa's hands were loose around Hongjoong's waist which he held onto, the warmth of his breath against Hongjoong's neck, calm and reassuring, and everything in the world felt right. 

But that was before the war broke out.

-*-

"Seonghwa." Hongjoong repeats the name shakily, aloud to his grand-daughter. His voice is thick with an emotion he refuses to place. "Me and Seonghwa." Yet the name rolls around on his tongue and melts like cotton candy.  He could hear the loud, unbridled laughter that would've fallen from Seonghwa's lips.

It's been so long.

He takes the photo from her hand and flips it around, knowing by heart what was written on the other side. 

' _Aurora_.' Seonghwa had excitedly scribbled the word when Mingi had given them a copy of the photo. 

It was supposed to be the name of their daughter.

-*-

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, I congratulate you haha. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment if you read it, even an emoji is fine if you don't really have anything to say ^_^


End file.
